Zero
Zero is one of Motoko's four personalities, introduced much later in the storyline than the main members of HiFuMi. She is represented by the color black. Appearance Although HiFuMi shares Motoko's body, they all have characteristics that distinguish them from one another. When Zero appears, the change is more obvious because Zero has never been known to speak. Her eyes go completely dark and blank, and she doesn't respond to anyone calling her. Her bangs hang completely in her eyes and her stance is full of quiet confidence. Most people who see Zero get a chill just by seeing her. Compared to the HiFuMi personalites Zero's body is different in that it is almost child-like with her slight build and noticeably smaller bust. Personality Zero was formed from the accumulation of all of Motoko's unreleased anger over the years; as such, she is very violent and aggressive. She fights without reserve and without regard for her own safety, being concerned only with obliterating the enemy. Whoever gets in her way (for example, when Kosukegawa tried to stop her) is also seen as an opponent and she immediately moves to kill them. Even though she fights with unrivaled aggression, she appears completely emotionless and controlled as she does. She doesn't waste any movement and concentrates entirely on her objective of defeating her opponent. History Zero first appeared seven years ago when two Motoko's fathers', Takezou Kuruma and Jin Hayase attempted to combine Motoko's three personalties by knocking them unconsious one by one. Unknown to them Motoko held back intense anger hidden her; without HiFuMi to act as a buffer, their actions caused Zero to awaken. Zero was only in control of Motoko for three minutes, but to them it felt forever, as they fought for their lives against Zero.Chapter 14: 0 -ZERO-;page 13-14They decided to strengthen HiFuMi physcially and mentally to never lose a match, so that Zero would never come out again. This ironically would actually make Zero stronger. Also after this event agreed to never tell Motoko's other father, Tatsuya Rukawa, because they knew he would want to fight Zero. Later in the story, Motoko regains lost memories that about her mother's death. A young Motoko was struck with guilt and blamed herself for her mother's death and felt she did not deserve happiness. A girl then appeared next to Motoko bearing Zero's emotionless eyes, this girl is presumedly Zero, indicating that Zero is the first alter and not the original Motoko, as Kannami had theorized. Plot With the combined minds of Jin Hayase and Kannami, HiFuMi planned the event leading to Zero's return after years of being dormant. Knowing that merging the personalities would not be possible without Zero. HiFuMi went through immense exhaustion and pressure fighting over and over again against various challengers in order to "rescue" Kosukeagawa. When Hibiki reached an abandoned place she used the last of her power to finish Sarah and Naada and faint. Zero, the personality holding Motoko's anger awakens, introducing herself as, "Zero",Chapter 14: 0 -ZERO-;page 7implying that she was an alter born before HiFuMi (or "one", "two", and "three"). She then proceeded to viciously attack Sahra, Naada, and Ralph mercilessly and maintaing a emotionless expression. As she fights one of her fathers, Takezou Kuruma, Zero also shows no remorse, almost killing him. Takezou would have died if Kosukegawa hadn't arrived. Takezou however, felt proud of how such a little girl could take in all they fathers taught her. She and Teruharu Kosukegawa are then locked into a life or death match. When Kosukegawa purposely misses his chance to hit her Zero has the chance to pin him. Before the final attack is thrown Zero is stopped HiFuMi and Motoko by Kosukegawa's words that he loved everything about Motoko. Later, Kannami expressed to Kousukegawa his theory that Zero may not be an alter at all, but that HiFuMi and Motoko may instead all be alters. He theorized that Zero may have gone into hiding after the accidental death of her mother, Asagi Gettou. HiFuMi all experience signs that they are starting to merge when they each in turn experience combining with Zero. The first is Fujiko, then Mikiri , and the last combination is with Hibiki. Abilities Zero is the combination of all the personalities of HiFuMi. Zero is a "Black" type which is a mastery of Power (red), Speed (blue), and defense (yellow). This has been noted as a is a nearly impossible "color" to attain. She has Hibiki's power, Fujiko's speed, and Mikiri's fluid rhythms.Chapter 15: Greatest Value (MAX);page 15 With all this she is arguably the strongest character in the series. Zero has displayed monstrous strength being able to rip off Ralph's prosthetic arm and throw punches that were mistaken for a bullet due to its speed and power. While fighting she always takes attacks head on, never feinting, dodging, or blocking. Zero may either ignore her injuries or may not feel the pain of them. Her aggresive fighting style has a drawback by overexerting her body until it breaks down, and her own attacks end up hurting herself.Chapter 52: Unrelated;page 12 However, instead of being an angry personality, she constantly appears calm and emotionless. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters